Users of electronic devices increasingly desire to communicate privately and securely with one another. As one example, a sender of a message may desire that the message be read and immediately deleted after viewing by the recipient. Unfortunately, many devices natively support an ability to capture a screen shot of what is being viewed on the device. An unscrupulous recipient of a confidential message could use the screen shot feature to preserve a copy of message, against the wishes of the sender.